Mating Season
by Chocolatechick101
Summary: Kagome is an inu hanyou in feudal times going into her first spring mating season. Inuyasha a full inu demon is scouring his lands when he stumbles upon a young inu hanyou.


**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing. So you can't sue.  
Summary: Kagome is an inu hanyou in feudal times going into her first spring mating season. Inuyasha a full inu demon is scouring his lands when he stumbles upon a young inu hanyou.  
_I think I'm trying something new with this, umm most everyone enjoyed my last venture, so I thought I would try my hands with something of a slightly different nature, tell me what you think. Oh and for the purposes of my story let us say that hanyous don't go into puberty until their 20th human year.  
Ages: Inuyasha remember demons age slower that humans, so lets say he has been around for 250 years, so that will make him about the equivalent of a 25 year old human in physical form, 10 human years for ever demon year.  
Kagome for my story, until a hanyou hits puberty they age that of a human, once they hit puberty, their blood slows down their aging process, so in this story she is 20.  
WhenSpring Comes The leaves budding on the trees, the grass growing, and the snow melting symbolizes the beginning of spring, a time of mating for hanyous and demons alike, a time when said hanyous and demons are reduced to slavery of their natural instinct. Most generally full demons had more control over the instinct, but hanyous were instinct driven, thus they become alarmingly aggressive in their mating frenzy.  
_**

Kagome an inu hanyou has just reach pubescent, escapes the confines of her mother's home in the village. A village full of humans. Kaede, the village priestess, gave her mother strict orders to keep her in the house with her scent covered, for fear of demons coming in and destroying the village to get to the young hanyou.  
However, after a week, Kagome could not abide by the heat and suffocation of the village any longer. After biding her mother farewell, with the promise to be careful,Kagome set off on her own.

After about two days walking distance from the village, Kagome finds a nice quaint little cave that her nose told her it had been abandoned in years past. Deciding she might like to take up residence there she goes in to explore.

Upon entering she found that there was a big hollowed out area which could have been the main room, with what looked like a fire pit in the middle. The furs thrown haphazardly in the corner provide beddings. Then off the right side of the room was another entrance, going through it, she notices a natural spring.

Deciding that this place is absolutely perfect for her while she waits out mating season, she decides to use the spring to alleviate some of the heat tormenting her body.

Stripping down she gets into the water sighing as the cool water hits her heated flesh. Setting down on a raised rock near the edge of the spring, Kagome crosses her arms and puts her head down on the bank, dozing off.

Inuyasha, full inu demon, brother to Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, is out scouring his lands. Though not as big as his brothers' lands, the western lands, however Inuyasha has taken up domain in the lands just east of his brothers, a large forest in front of a small mountain range.

A while back in his searching he picked up an oddly alluring smell. For inu demon or even hanyou, male or female, scents were everything. That's how allies where picked, how danger was kept at bay, and even how mates were picked. For inu youkai scents either make or break a person.

_What was oddly unsettling about this scent was it belongs to a young female inu hanyou all alone. From the smell of it this was one of her first mating seasons. Why would she be on her own, don't she know how dangerous it is for her? Quite simply Inuyasha could not understand why she was by herself. Determined to find out Inuyasha set about tracking down the young hanyou._

Following her scent he came upon a cave in the lower part of the mountains just outside of his forest. Venturing in he noticed that her scent was getting strong. Following it further he found her in the spring with her head on her arms sound asleep. Noticing then that she was completely naked, Inuyasha felt a stirring in his gut as heat radiated through his body. Curling up his fist and suppressing a growl, Inuyasha had to physically force himself not to jump the slumbering girl.

From his vantage point he admired her beauty. Long blue/black hair that fell to her waist in curly thick waves. Slim shoulders and a narrow waist leading up to a nice rounded rear end that was half submerged in the water. Large breast that were flattened against the stone of the spring bank. On her hands were dainty little claw, and on top of her head were black little dog ears flattened against her head. Hearing an odd noise coming from the girl, chuckling Inuyasha realizes that the hanyou snores.

His chuckling must have awoken the girl because she started stirring. Noticing this Inuyasha turned and walked out of the room giving the girl privacy to get dressed, know full well she would be able to smell him once she came to full awareness.

Kagome snapped open her eyes, swearing she felt someone else in the room with her. Looking around she notices no one, but when she scent the room, she knew that a full blood male inu demon had been in here not moments before, and he was in fact still in the cave.

Hurriedly getting out of the spring and getting her clothing back on Kagome walked out into the main room of the cave. Entering the said room she looked around the cave and noticed that the male demon was building a fire in the pit.

Noticing as she did that the demon had pure white hair falling well passed his waist. Noticing the markings on his face, the two purple stripes on each cheek, and the silver crescent moon on his forehead, Kagome realized that this male demon was of royal blood. He obviously finished building the fire because he was up and studying her with the most gorgeous amber eyes that she had ever seen.

Heat again attacked her body. The need to mate was getting strong. Reflectively she realized that if she covered up his scent the need coursing through her body would lessen. With that in mind she took a chunk of her hair, and draped it over her nose effectively blocking out a majority of his scent. Now her mind could work accordingly.

"What are you doing in my cave?" Kagome wanted to know what had drawn the strange male into her newly found cave. Although when she asked him the question she seemed to have startled him from a trance.

Inuyasha knew the exact moment the girl had came out of the spring room. He felt her looking around the room before her eyes fell on him. Finishing up on making the fire, he stood and was struck by the sheer beauty of the girl. Admittedly he had just seen her moments ago, but the crystal clarity of her ice blue eyes sent a chill of awareness up his back. Her eyes added to the curtain of hair that fell behind her gave a very erotic appeal that sent tingling needle points of arousal throughout his body.

Belatedly Inuyasha realized she must have felt the same thing because she took some of her hair and covered her nose in it to drown out his scent. Upon realizing she was fighting desire too, visions of both of them tangled up together right here by the fire took up residence in his mind.  
Inuyasha saw himself stripping the girl of her kimono and running his hands over her naked flesh. Beings that he had already seen her naked he didn't have to imagine much.

He could see himself fondling the girl's breast in his hands, teasing the tips, making the bead up and harden with arousal. His other hand would wander down to her dampened flesh, teasing her lower lips. As she threw her head back in pleasure he would sink his fangs in her skin where her neck and shoulder met, marking her as his mate, his bitch for all eternity. Then he would lay her down and enter her body to finish up the claim he laid on her body, she would carry his mark and his scent.

Inuyasha was snapped out of his day dream when the girl in front of him asked her question.

"What are you doing in my cave?" Looking up at the girl Inuyasha thought best on how to reply.

"Your cave, little one, you're in my lands, anything in these parts are mine."

"Your lands, just who are you?"Smiling Inuyasha answered the girl's question.

"Lord Inuyasha, second son of the great Inu Taisho, brother to Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. And who are you, little one?" Inuyasha wanted to know who the hanyou girl was.

"Umm Kagome, hanyou, from a village not far from here".

"Would that happen to be Kaede's village?" Inuyasha had often found Kaede in his forest when she was a little girl, always exploring and getting herself into trouble. Inuyasha had watched out for her in her younger days, and often went to visit her now. It was common knowledge that her village was under his protection amongst other demons, though he had not been there in some time.

"You know Kaede?"

"Yes Kagome, Kaede and I go way back."

"My family is new there, but the people are very excepting of me. My mother is human and so is my little brother."

"Where is your father, little one?"

"He died in one of the battle when my mother and he had just mated; not knowing my mother was pregnant with me. Years later a human man took my mother and me in and together they had Souta, my little brother. My stepfather moved us there about 6 lunar cycles ago."

"So that explains why I've never seen you in the village before, tell me Kagome, what are you doing out here all alone in possible your first mating season?"

"The village was stifling.

Do you know how dangerous it is out here?"

_The way this line of questioning was turning was starting to put Kagome on guard. Ok so I stumbled onto his lands, and technically it's his cave, but where does he get off demanding to know my business. He didn't grow up a half demon; I've been fighting and taking care of myself since I was a pup. He has no right to dictate to me where I can and can't go. Stupid idiot, thinks he my alpha. He is not pack, I can tell him off. _

"I do what I want; I don't follow the rules of others." She saw surprise enter his eyes, before he recognized the challenge she laid.

"Don't follow the rules of others huh, not even when you are trespassing in their lands?"

"If I'm not mistaken Kaede's village is part of your lands, and I've been there for two seasons, the whole time there I've did what I want when I want. No one has ever stopped me before, and they're not going to stop me now. Besides, if I live on your lands how can it be considered trespassing?" There mister high and mighty chew on those words for a bit. She could see the anger brewing in his eyes, he didn't like the loss of power he thought he had over her.

"Really, and what if that changes, are you prepare to submit to someone stronger than you?" He totally ignored the remark on not trespassing. All of Inuyasha's instincts where telling him to make the girl submit to him, make her his bitch.

"I submit to no one." Before she could see what happened Inuyasha had her slammed into the cave wall knocking the wind out of her.

"Wrong answer, bitch." Inuyasha could not believe the defiance of the girl, he was just looking out for her welfare when she started challenging him and smarting off.

He was just going to tell her some of the dangers that were out there, and some of the best ways to protect herself, when she had to fly off the handle and out right refuse to ever submit to him. He would not tolerate this insubordination from someone who took up residence on his lands, no he would not.

Pinning her hands above her head and nestling his head next to her throat, letting her feel his breath as he spoke.

"You fail to realize that I can overpower you at any point, therefore you are to submit to me. I refuse to allow you to rebel against me when you live in my lands, so bitch; I think it's about time you got a few lessons in submitting to the alpha."

Pinned as she was Kagome started looking for possible ways to break loose. When she heard his declaration of being her alpha she went berserk, admittedly she thought he was thinking that, but to hear him demand obedience because of it set her instincts in an uproar.

Growling loudly, Kagome kicked his legs out from under him, causing him to fall on his back in surprise, with Kagome landing on top of him, straddling his stomach. She could feel the muscles under her taunting up as she leaned over him still growling.

"You are not my alpha, we are not pack, nor mated, therefore I will not submit to you." She could feel her youkai trying to take control. It was telling her to make this male submit to her, Kagome was starting to agree.

_She fucking floored me, knocked my ass to the ground and straddled me. The fucking bitch is trying to get me to submit to her. I won't submit to a bitch it will be her under me submitting to me. While the prospected of a bitch forcing submission from him pissed Inuyasha off a great bit, the fact that she was able to over power him turned him on greatly.  
_

He could see her eyes flash red as her demon instincts tried to take control. He knew what would happen if they did. She would want to mate, he acknowledge the fact she would try to take control of the mating, but he would overpower her, therefore be the one in control of this mating.

Twisting suddenly Inuyasha was able to switch their positions and growled down in Kagome's face, demanding submission from her. On bottom as she was she continued to try and fight him off, tried to overpower him, and in doing such, it unleashed her youkai completely.

Once her eyes glazed completely red, and her instincts took complete control the hanyou turned demon fought harder. Growling and bucking around trying to throw the male off of her, she noticed that he was very aroused by their fighting.

Her growling turned into purring as mating instincts started to take over. Sensually she started rubbing herself against the male on top of her, trying to get him to drop his guard.

Inuyasha took her purring as a sign that she submitted to him so he nuzzled her neck to show his appreciation. However, when he leaned down she rolled them again and got in his face growling fiercely at him all the while grinding herself against his cock.

Managing to overpower the bitch on top of him Inuyasha rolled them again, once she was on bottom he swooped and sunk his teeth at her pulse point, demanding she submit to him.

Kagome froze when he sunk his fangs into her neck, if she didn't submit he could kill her. Instantly her body went compliant, submitting to him.  
Inuyasha released his hold when she submitted. Setting up as she followed suit. Even with her head down Inuyasha could smell her tears, lifting her chin up he forced her to look him in the eyes. Using his thumbs in both hands he wiped the tears off of her face.

"I'm sorry bitch I had to, your actions riled my youkai, and it demanded submission." Kagome had stopped crying, though she was still upset. This male demon had made her submit to him. She didn't like giving up power like that; she was going to have to figure out a way to get some of the power back. Noticing that he was still aroused, an idea popped into her head.

Lowering her head she puts it under his chin again admitting her submission. Straddling his lap from when he set up she grind herf center against his cock again, this time letting her mating instincts take complete control.

Inuyasha was absolutely shocked with her last actions, but absolutely turned on by them just the same. So the bitch admits her submission, and wants to take it to the next step and become my mate huh? We'll see how far she takes it, kami she is making me hard. I'm going to loose control.

Meanwhile Kagome is enjoying herself immensely, rubbing her aching cunt against his hard cock through their clothing. She next busied herself with getting rid of said clothing.

"Bitch horny, ain't she? Bitch wants her alpha's cock inside her. Inside her wet cunt, fucking her dry."

"Mmmmmm."Kagome busied her mouth leaving love bites on the area she was freeing from the cloths.

"That's right bitch, take my cloths off ,strip me, so I can fuck you." Inuyasha took up her clothing as well, trying to hurry the process along.

Once they were completely naked Inuyasha picked Kagome up and carried her over to the furs in the corner of the room. Laying her down on them he settled himself on top of her.

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, Kagome tilted her head slightly as she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. As Inuyasha explored the deep caverns of her mouth his hands wandered over her chest teasing her nipples to hard peaks. Moaning in his mouth Kagome enjoyed the teasing, completely forgetting about getting the power back from him. She gave herself up solely to the act of mating.

Leaving her mouth her worked his was to the mark her left earlier. The mark that made her his, the first step in the mating process; they were working on the second right now. He licked the mark cleaning it as well as further stimulating her body. Once clean he worked his way south, to the valley of her breast. Taking her left nipple in his mouth worked his hands to her dripping pussy, bypassing her clit; he just slipped a single digit up her cunt. Her back arched off the bedding a loud moan escaping from her mouth.

Switching breast Inuyasha started thrusting his finger in and out of her cunt add another then another then another until he had all four digits slamming into her pussy, stretching her to his size.

Kagome was on the verge of climaxing and Inuyasha knew it, so when her body was about ready to crash over the peak into absolute nirvana Inuyasha pulled his hand away from her pussy and raised up to his knees.

"No, please don't stop, please ,please." she begged.

Ignoring her Inuyasha brought his fingers up to his mouth and cleaned off your juices while staring her right in the eye.

"My sweet bitch, I'm not stopping, I want to taste you."

With that said Inuyasha settled himself back down, using his mouth he worked his way down her body, biting at her navel, continuing on down until he reach he cunt. The aroma from her arousal nearly drowned everything else out. Inuyasha couldn't remember anything ever smelling so good. As he licked her nether lips Kagome lifted her legs, spreading the wider, giving him better access.

Looking up he noticed her face was drawn. She was biting her bottom lip as though she were trying to keep from making a sound. Inuyasha turned his head to her inner thigh, giving her a reprimanding bite, not hard enough to bust skin, but hard enough for her to know he wanted her attention.

At her whimper he said, "Bitch, don't hide your pleasure from me, I want to hear it."

Taking her lip from between her teeth, Kagome nodded to him.

Getting back down to the business of pleasuring his bitch, Inuyasha started running his tongue around her clit, torturing her with giving her just enough pleasure to stay turned on, but not giving the pleasure to get her off.

Whimpering Kagome begged, "Please, Inuyasha, please."

"What do you want bitch?"

"Make me cum, please, I want to cum."

"As you wish bitch."

Inuyasha settle his mouth over her clit, first running his fang over the bundle of nerves, then taking it in his mouth he gently sucked while teasing it with his tongue. When her screams and moan were getting higher pitched and she was about to cum Inuyasha moved his mouth from her clit to her entrance, shoving his tongue as deep as it would go.

Then with his hand he reached up and pinched her clit slightly, adding a twist to it.

When he twisted he clit, it was like the dams broke. Arching her back off the bedding she dug her hands in his hair, screaming as her release was upon her.

"Mmmm, Inuya...Inuyashaaaa!!!"

As she reached her peak, all her nectar came rushing out of her into Inuyasha's waiting mouth. Licking it all up Inuyasha came up from between her legs.

"Now bitch, I'm going to shove my cock straight up in your pussy. I'm going to pound my seed in you. I'm going to fuck you good. Ready bitch?"

"Yes Inuyasha, I'm ready, your bitch is ready. "Groaning at her admittance of being his, he thrust in on one hard thrust, all the way to the hilt. Arching her back on a soundless scream as Inuyasha broke her hymen, Kagome clamped her legs around him to prevent movement on his part.

When her body relaxed Kagome loosened her hold on him as Inuyasha started thrusting in her overly excited cunt.

"Kami, you feel good bitch, tight and wet. You're squeezing me with you insides, trying to milk me for my seed. It's so good bitch." Unable to reply Kagome just moaned, trying her hardest to keep up as he increased the speed of his thrust.

Feeling his release upon him Inuyasha reached down and started to stimulate her clit in time with his thrust.

"You're going to cum on my cock aren't bitch. You're going to drench my balls with your fuck juices. Good bitches cum on the alpha's cock, you're a good bitch aren't you Kagome?"

"Mmmm, yes good bitch, your good bitch."

"Cum my good bitch."

With the way he was talking to her and the double stimulants he was putting on her body, Kagome threw her head back and screamed as her release came upon her. As she was cuming she vaguely heard Inuyasha declaring the claim of mates.

"You're mine, mine to have to hold, mine to fuck to pup, mine to control to love, you are mine, Kagome."

As he finished his body started shaking as he found his release. When that happened Kagome reached up and bit him on the neck in the exact same spot he bit her drink a little of the blood like he did, she clean the mark. Laying back down she looked up into his eyes.

"You're mine, mine to have to hold, mine to honor to cherish, mine to obey to love, you are mine, Inuyasha."

With that being said, both Inuyasha's and Kagome's youkai intensified, reaching out of their bodies. Twisting and turning, the molded together forming one new youkai, a combination of both of theirs, declaring the success of mating. As the youkai settled the mate marks appears where they bit each other, an ice blue flame, surround by an amber flame.

With a sigh both mates settle down on the furs to go to sleep, Inuyasha grabbed some of the furs to cover them up. Wrapping his arms around his mate he settled in for bed.

"Night bitch."

"Night mate."

Kagome settled herself in his arms situating her back to his chest.

After she finally quit moving and falls asleep, Inuyasha takes one of his hands up and massages on of her ears. Inuyasha was shocked greatly when she started purring and grinding against him in her sleep. Deciding to remember that for the future, he settles back down and slips off to sleep himself, all the while thinking of new ways to make his bitch submit to him.

The End... So tell me what you think...


End file.
